


Take me to Church

by BlazeStarkRogers



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2698256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazeStarkRogers/pseuds/BlazeStarkRogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve shoved the shovel into the ground, taking out the dirt as the rain fell all around him. He groaned, putting it down next to the dirt pile and grabbed the small chest. He swallowed rough, rubbing a hand over it, wiping off the water. He put the chest carefully in the hole, burying it in the dirt again.</p><p>They wouldn’t find it. Only his lover would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take me to Church

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of the video in Hozier's song Take me to Church. It made me think of Stony.

Steve shoved the shovel into the ground, taking out the dirt as the rain fell all around him. He groaned, putting it down next to the dirt pile and grabbed the small chest. He swallowed rough, rubbing a hand over it, wiping off the water. He put the chest carefully in the hole, burying it in the dirt again.

 

They wouldn’t find it. Only his lover would.

  


Steve walked through the streets, keeping his head down. He could feel their stares as he walked to the corner by the church. He saw Tony, and gave him a quick smile, before they walked out of the town into a forest. They walked past the lakes and the water falls, reaching a train track. Tony pulled out a cigarette, passing one to Steve, before pulling out his lighter.

 

He lit their cigarettes, inhaling the smoke. They stayed silent, watching the scenery, before Steve stubbed it out, turning to Tony. Tony already threw his in the lake, and looked into his eyes.

 

Steve placed his hands on Tony’s face, before leaning into kiss him. Tony tilted his head and leaned against him, wrapping his arms around Steve’s neck. Steve slid his hands down to Tony’s waist, pulling him closer so there was no space in between them. When they pulled away, Steve gave him a small smile, before slipping his hand in Tony’s. They walked back to the lake, and tossed rocks, enjoying each others presence until the sun set.

 

They walked back to the town, keeping silent, Steve keeping their hands hidden.

  


Obadiah watched them with a glare. He knew their well kept secret. They were a sin under the church rule. They shouldn’t exist. He spat out his cigarette, before stomping on it. He would take them out. He just needed enough people to help him.

  


Steve panted softly when he moved inside of Tony. Tony gave out silent moans, rolling his hips back against Steve. Steve kissed him, keeping his slow pace as they made love in the moonlight. He would never get tired of Tony, and hoped to god that they would never be separated. Tony giggled quietly in the kiss, running his hands through Steve’s hair. Steve laughed silently with him, a smile on his face. They came at the same time, holding each other.

  


The Sundays were passing by in a blur, in between sneaking away from the town. He brought Tony small gifts during the time, feeling their time wearing thin. He put a small chain around Tony’s thin neck. it had a small star, and he kissed it when it his Tony’s collar bone. Tony smiled, bringing him up for a kiss. Tony couldn’t know what was going to happen. He couldn’t have him know. he gave him a small key the other time, then a paper, telling him to open it when the time was right. Tony opened his mouth to speak, before Steve kissed him quiet, whispering he loved him.

  


Obadiah was followed by Schmidt and Justin as he made his way to Steve’s house. He held a bottle full of kerosene, and smirked when Justin handed him the lighter. He lit the rag, throwing the bottle in the house. They went into the house, dragging Steve out of the house, before throwing him on the ground. Steve tried to fight back, but the three men overpowered him, throwing punches on him. When he was too weak to move, they dragged him to a car, throwing him in the back seat, driving to the forest where they saw him and his lover go to everyday.

 

They stopped in the middle of the forest, throwing him out of the car. He groaned softly, before they dragged him to a pile of wood. They placed him in the middle of the pile, before throwing kerosene on him and the wood. He felt tears well up in his eyes, and wished he saw Tony that day. The last thing he saw, was a match being thrown at him.

  


Tony ran to Steve’s house, before gasping wetly. It was burned to the ground. He swallowed rough, feeling the tears well up into his eyes, and he grabbed the piece of paper. It had a small map drawn on it, and he followed it, going back to the forest and to the lake. He looked around the bushes, fishing a shovel. he dug up where he was told, until he found a small chest. He used the key to take out the lock, and reached in, his hands shaking. He opened the chest, tears running down his face when he read the note.

 

_‘Tony,_

_If you’re reading this, then I’m dead. I want you to know that I love you so much, and I wish I could spend our lives together like we talked about. I wanted to take you to a church so we could get married, and all I can give you now is this ring. Tony, I love you. And I want you to leave this town. Please._

_Steve.’_

 

Tony sobbed quietly, holding the note to his chest. He slipped the ring onto his finger, giving a choked noise when it fit. He took the money, rubbing his eyes, and running back to the town. He packed his things and threw them in his car, before putting the chest in the passenger seat.

  
He turned on the car, and gave one last look to the forest, before leaving.


End file.
